Mi Caramelo
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Un amor que raya en la obsesión... ¿Realmente el amor que Ron siente por Mione puede ser perjudicial para él? ¿Y como sería su futuro sin la castaña? ¿Vale la pena salvar su salud mental pero perderla a ella? DEDICADO A CONNY-B


**Notas Iniciales:**Este fic esta dedicado a CoNnY-B, quien me pidio un R-Hr hace meses y nunca se lo hice. Esto no es un fic R-Hr tradicional, pero espero que te guste, amiga.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (lamentablemente…), son pura y exclusivamente propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS. La canción es "Mi caramelo" de Bersuit Vergarabat e idem lo anterior.

Mi caramelo

**Que linda que estás, sos un caramelo**

Con la mirada, Ronald siguió el recorrido de esa figura femenina, que pasó tan cerca suyo que un cabello castaño le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en el lugar por el que ella había pasado aún varios minutos después de que hubiera desaparecido, como si su tan sola visión lo hubiera hipnotizado.

**te veo en el recreo y me vuelvo loco,**

Una risa femenina atrajo poderosamente la atención del pelirrojo.

¿No podía, simplemente, alejarla de su pensamiento

¿No podía, simplemente, enfocarse aunque solo fuera un segundo en algo que no fuera ella, como la charla que Harry estaba convirtiendo prácticamente en un monólogo liso y aburrido?

No, no podía.

No tenía oídos más que para su risa y su voz clara…

Tacto para su piel de seda y su cabello de hilo…

Ojos para su cara de muñeca y sus movimientos de bailarina…

**todas las cosas que me gustan, tienen tu cara**

- Ron… eh… Ron-una leve pero sorpresiva sacudida saco al pelirrojo de su ensueño. Unos ojos castaños lo miraban con preocupación, mientras que la dueña de estos hacía chasquear su dedo mayor y su pulgar delante de la nariz del Weasley - ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Eh… si, claro que si Mione.

- ¿Mione? Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así- se extrañó la muchacha.

- Es que estaba rememorando viejos tiempos…- Ronald emparejo el color de sus mejillas con el de su cabello.

Granger arqueó una ceja.

- Claro, como tu digas, Ron- lo interrumpió Harry, para evitar que su amigo continuara metiendo la pata, mientras le hacia al pelirrojo un claro gesto que, sin mucho esfuerzo, podría interpretarse como un "_No aclares que oscurece_".- Bueno¿qué decías Hermione?

- Que si van a ir a la fiesta de esta noche, ya saben…- Granger guiñó un ojo cómplice- La fiesta de "egresados"

- ¿Qué¿Acaso esa fiesta no esta _terminantemente prohibida_, sic palabras de Mcgonagall?

- Exacto.

- ¿Hermione Granger rompiendo las reglas?- bromeó Ron- ¡No me perdería eso ni por un millón de galeons!

- ¿Y tú, Harry?

- No lo sé…

- ¡Vamos, amigo! No te hagas el interesante. Además, Ginny también esta invitada…- susurró la castaña, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el de ojos esmeralda.

**y espero los asaltos, así juego a la botellita con vos,**

**mi bomboncito.**

Se alejaba y se acercaba… Se le insinuaba constantemente, para, segundos después, tratarlo como se trata a un completo desconocido… Estaba volviéndolo loco.

Si Hermione Granger no dejaba ese estúpido juego de seducción, iba a comérsela en ese preciso instante.

A besos.

- Ron…- dijo tiernamente la susodicha castaña volviendo, al parecer, a su papel de dulce enamorada- ¿Por qué no vienes a hablar un rato conmigo?- preguntó, mientras le acomodaba seductoramente el cuello de la camisa

_¿Hablar¿Con ese estruendo infernal¿Estaba seguro de que había oído bien? Porque las únicas personas que no estaban bailando como locos alrededor de la pista no parecían muy interesados en mantener una charla del estilo de las que generalmente solían interesar a Hermione Granger, ni siquiera en hablar, fuera del tópico que fuera… y, "hablando" de eso… ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido Harry y su hermanita? _

Meneó la cabeza y, repentinamente, decidió que prefería no saberlo, sino dejarse llevar por las suaves manos de su mejor… ¿amiga?...

**Que excitante que estás, tendrías que saberlo,**

**esa cola es la manzana mas buscada,**

**y esos senos el alimento de mi creación,**

Riendo como loca, la chica lo llevó hasta la pared más cercana y lo aplastó contra ella.

- ¿Mione?... ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó él, alarmado, la joven olía a alcohol y llevaba una minifalda mucho más corta de lo normal.

- A mi no, digo, a mi nada ¿por qué?- lo interrogó de vuelta, sin poder reprimir la risita tentada que luchaba por salírsele.

- Es que… te comportas tan… _diferente_…

Hermione volvió a reír histéricamente. - Hoy no soy la yo normal- fue su único comentario.

Ron suspiro. La joven bajo la cabeza, deprimida, mientras ponía cara de cachorrito apaleado. - ¿Qué sucede, Ron¿Ya no te gusto?

- ¡Claro que si!- se apresuró a responderle el pelirrojo, mientras emparejaba el color de sus orejas con el de su cabello- Siempre me has… sabes que me encantas, Mione.

- Entonces, bésame- fue la respuesta de la chica, mientras se abalanzaba torpemente sobre él. Ronald se apartó delicadamente, provocando que los labios de la castaña terminaran inocentemente posados en su mejilla.

- No hoy, Mione. No hoy.

**quisiera arrancarte un día y morirme en un telo con vos...**

**o quizás en un auto.**

¿Acaso era idiota?

La había tenido tan cerca…!

Yla había dejado irse…

Era un idiota.

Pero, rato después, cuando vio a la castaña girando en brazos de un no más sobrio que ella Dean Thomas, el pelirrojo comprendió que había estado en lo correcto. Sonriendo silenciosamente, repitió para si las palabras que rato antes le había dicho a la muchacha:

_"No hoy, Mione. No hoy que vuelas de brazo en brazo como si fueras una mariposa. No hoy que coqueteas con todo el salón sin ninguna clase de distinción, Algún día, cuando estés en tus plenos cabales, serás mía. No hoy, Mione"._

**Han pasado cinco años, asumiste las cosas**

Cinco años.

Cinco años es demasiado tiempo.

Harry Potter había vencido al Señor de las Tinieblas y las cosas comenzaban a normalizarse en el Mundo Mágico.

Así como en la vida de su héroe.

Harry tiene 23 años y tres de casado, así como una preciosa nena de dos años y medio, ojos esmeralda y alborotada cabellera pelirroja. Es, asimismo, el Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras más joven de la historia de Hogwarts.

Su mejor amiga, Hermione, la que era prácticamente como la hermana que nunca tuvo, había rechazado el puesto de Profesora de Transformaciones que la renunciante Profesora McGonagall le estaba ofreciendo para así poder dedicarse total y completamente a su trabajo de inefable en el Departamento de Misterios. Con la excusa de muchas misiones secretas, hace ya casi año y medio que no se comunica con sus amigos.

Y Ron…

**hace tiempo que estoy buscando mi verdadero yo,**

Ron se convirtió en un excelente sanador del hospital San Mungo. Vive a poca distancia de la casa que comparten su hermana y su mejor amigo/cuñado, y es una presencia constante en la vida de su adorada sobrina. Y, sin embargo… Detrás de esos ojos azules puede percibirse un destello de nostalgia y de desesperanza, como si estuviera añorando algo que, esta casi seguro, no va a suceder jamás…

Una cabellera castaña muy alborotada paso tan cerca suyo que le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Más por instinto que por reconocimiento, el pelirrojo se volvió a verla. Los ojos se le iluminaron al creer reconocer esa forma de andar tan peculiar, y echo a correr detrás de la figura femenina al grito de:

- Hermione! Hermione! La alcanzo y le poso una mano en el hombro, llamándola dulcemente, una vez más, por su nombre de pila y confiando en que, cuando ella volteara y él se viera reflejado en sus preciosos ojos castaños, iba a encontrar el alivio a la tortura que le habían supuesto esos cinco años separado de ella.

Pero los ojos que se voltearon a verlo con asombro no eran castaños, sino color miel.

- Lo lamento, la confundí con alguien más…

**hay una especie de simbiosis, lo dijo mi psicóloga**

**haría bien a la terapia alejarme un tiempo...**

- … y entonces la corrí como un loco durante una cuadra para finalmente darme cuenta que no se trataba de ella…

- Suficiente Ronald. La mujer cerró su pequeña libreta y se quito los anteojos de leer para mirar fijamente a su paciente, quien se encontraba recostado en un diván color carmesí. - Presentí esto desde la primera vez que usted me hablo de ella, pero ahora ya no me queda ninguna duda.

- ¿Qué esta tratando de decirme, doctora?- el pelirroja se levanto hasta poder quedar cómodamente sentado.

- Que usted a desarrollado una manía obsesiva e irracional hacia esa mujer y, por el bien de su salud mental, sería prudente, no solo que no volviera a verla ni a oír su nombre jamás, sino que se deshiciera de todo aquello que, por un motivo o por otro, le hicieran recordar a ella- la mujer termino su disertación cerrando los ojos, esperando por la explosión de furia que sabía que vendría a continuación.

_Silencio._

El pelirrojo permanecía extrañamente callado, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Durante un par de segundos, ninguno dijo nada, pues el hombre permanecía hipnotizado y la mujer ya no tenia nada más que agregar. Por fin, el hombre suspiro y cerró los ojos.

- Usted no entiende…- dijo finalmente, casi en un susurro- No importa si pierdo la poca cordura que me queda, ella es la única mujer capaz de hacerme feliz.

- Esta usted equivocado- lo increpó la doctora, logrando que el pelirrojo la mirara, asombrado- Completamente equivocado.

- ¿Equivo…¿En que?- balbuceó el hombre.

- En que ella es la única mujer capaz de hacerlo feliz.

- Pruébemelo.-

¿Qué!- se asombro la psicóloga que, obviamente, no se esperaba ese reto.

- Que me pruebe que Hermione no es la única mujer capaz de hacerme feliz.- los ojos azules eran desafiantes.

- Esperaba no tener que llegar a este extremo…- la mujer suspiro. Luego, se levantó de su sillón y abrió una puerta que se hallaba al costado de su escritorio- Sígame por favor.

**unos setenta años…**

Sin lograr salir de su asombro, el hombre la siguió al cuarto contiguo. Era una habitación antigua, de piso de madera y alto techo, y por la cantidad de polvo acumulado en los rincones, se notaba que hacia tiempo que nadie entraba en ella. Dentro, solo había un escritorio desvencijado de madera clara y, encima de este, lo que parecía un viejo e inútil computador _muggle_. La mujer se acerco a la máquina y le dio un golpe de varita. En el ambiente no hubo variación, no se sentía esa carga energética que produce el encender un artefacto eléctrico, pero al parecer el aparato funcionaba, porque la mujer tecleaba ensimismada en el polvoriento teclado.

- Acérquese, por favor. A desgano, el hombre eliminó la corta distancia que los separaba.

- No es más que una vieja _comtudapora- _murmuro, logrando que la mujer se volteara a verlo indignada.

- Claro que no. Solo tiene esa apariencia por precaución. Nunca se sabe cuando te puede caer una inspección _muggle_. Si tuviera su apariencia normal de reloj de arena, cualquier ser no conocedor de sus cualidades podría hacer un mal uso de él y provocar una catástrofe

Como para disipar su enojo, la mujer cerro los ojos y no volvió a abrirlos mientras hablaba.

- Bien, Ronald. Este aparato es el contrario de un giratiempo: se mueve en el tiempo, pero hacia el futuro. Pero, como el futuro esta siempre condicionado por nuestras acciones del presente, lo que muestra es solo una ilusión, puede mostrarle diversos futuros según las decisiones que usted tome. Ahora, voy a mostrarle como sería su vida dentro de 20 años si usted siguiera mi consejo.

Ronald no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, porque al segundo siguiente ya estaba siendo absorbido por la pantalla.

**¿Como estás, querida? tengo esposa e hijos**

Abrió los ojos. Arriba suyo, un cielo oscuro y estrellado. A sus costados, luces artificiales y poco movimiento. Se levanto torpemente del suelo donde estaba acostado y, a pesar de los cambios evidentes, notó que estaba en el Callejón Diagon. Había poca gente a su alrededor, excepto algunas parejas que aprovechaban la quietud de la medianoche para una escapada romántica. Una de ellas paso a su lado y en los ojos de Ronald brilló un destello de conocimiento. _Él conocía perfectamente esa larga cabellera pelirroja._

Al grito de "¡Ginny, Ginny!" la joven y su acompañante se dieron vuelta, sorprendidos.

Él tenía los ojos de un gris pálido (que mala que soy!), los cabellos cortos de color castaño claro y a su novia tiernamente sujeta por la cintura.

Ella en cambio, tenia la cabellera pelirroja larga hasta media espalda, la tez clara y las facciones delicadas. Cuando Ronald se vio reflejado en sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, supo que se había confundido de chica Potter y que se había topado de sopetón con su sobrina Lilian.

"_Estúpido. Han pasado 20 años. Claro que Ginny no iba a seguir igual y que Lils iba a crecer" _se recriminaba mentalmente el pelirrojo.

La joven, en cambio, no parecía nada enfadada. - Hacia tiempo que nadie me confundía con mi madre- sonrío- es más común que me confundan con mi abuela- su sonrisa se acentuó aún más, mientras se acercaba a Ron que, reacio y por temor al que ella lo reconociera, permanecía internado en la penumbra-, aunque ella haya fallecido hace más de 40 años. Disculpe… ¿acaso no lo conozco?

- Siempre me han dicho que parecería que por mis venas corriera sangre Weasley- dijo Ronald, que le pareció que aceptar el parecido e incluso bromear con él levantaría menos sospechas que intentar ocultarlo.

Ella río - Ciertamente, se parece muchísimo a mi tío Ron cuando joven. La muchacha se acercó, lo beso en la mejilla y se dio vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, cuando él la tomó por el hombro. Sabía que esa era una oportunidad única y que una conexión tan directa con su futuro y el actual presente no se le pondría delante de las narices todo el tiempo.

- Por favor… llevame con tu padre. Ella lo miró, confundida. Sabía que aún había mucha gente interesada en el-niño-que-vivió, pero nunca la habían abordado de esa forma. Y este joven no se parecía en nada a los fanáticos que paraban a su padre en la calle. ¡Vamos! Si solo tendría un par de años más que ella…

- De acuerdo. Ven conmigo.

**de vez en cuando hablo con ella y hasta hago el amor,**

- A ver si entiendo esto. Tu vienes de hace 20 años en el pasado. Solo viniste para comprobar si serías feliz alejándote de Hermione durante nuestra juventud.¿estoy en lo correcto?

- Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor- el pelirrojo se reclino en su asiento.

- Pero mi amigo- se rió el pelinegro- no hace falta que hicieras semejante viaje. Yo hubiera podido responder a tu interrogante sin el menor esfuerzo.

- No te rías. Se que parece, o, bueno, _parecía_ bastante evidente que ella era la mujer de mi vida, pero me estaba obsesionando, Harry, no podía respirar, me estaba ahogando.

- Bueno, pero parece que elegiste una suplente para el papel de "mujer de tu vida"

- ¿Qué!

**no es que quiera molestarte, pero me es imprescindible**

El azabache se levanto y sacó de un cajón una pila de fotos, que paso al pelirrojo con cuidado.

- Llevas 18 años de casado con Parvati Patil- el pelirrojo pestañeo, incrédulo- y tienes una parva de Weasleys realmente encantadora. - Los mellizos primero, de 18 años, no pongas esa cara, ya todos sabemos que se casaron de apuro y no, no te atrevas a decir que Gin y yo hicimos lo mismo, porque lo nuestro estaba todo fríamente calculado. - Si, claro… - Bueno, aquí los tienes: Elizabeth- Harry señaló la foto de una joven bonita con largo cabello castaño oscuro y bonitos ojos azules- y Allan- la foto era ahora de un muchachito pelirrojo, pero sin pecas, con la nariz respingada y los ojos castaños.- Luego vienen los gemelos, de 10 años: Eric y Jack, la reencarnación de tus hermanos, me atrevería a decirte, aunque no le hacen competencia a mis gemelas preciosas. - un par de mozalbetes pelirrojos, con los ojos azules y la cara llena de pecas sonreían pícara y sugestivamente a la cámara.Harry continuó hablando. Ronald, en cambio, no dejaba de parpadear mientras aún no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. - La jovencita preciosa de ojos castaños es Alex, de 14 años y la pelirrojita adorable, la viva imagen de mi Gin, es Molly, de 6. Y finalmente, este es Arthur, el bebote de la familia. Incapaz de hablar sobre sus hijos, Ron optó por preguntar:

- ¿Qué tal con Parvati? El rostro del de lentes se ensombreció.

- Lamento tener que decirte esto, Ron, pero nada bien. Ginny y yo creímos que las cosas mejorarían cuando hace 4 años nació Arthur, pero no fue así. Parv y tú no hacen otra cosa que discutir. Lo siento, amigo- el pelinegro le palmeo la espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo. Pero Ronald se limito a sonreír tristemente.

- Lo sabía- susurro.

**sentarme en un café, y soñar un poco…**

**y tal vez amarnos.**

- ¿Y la vida de Mione?

El pelinegro se removió en su asiento, evidentemente incómodo. - Pues… verás… Hermione no mantiene una vida "normal" por así decirlo… Ya sabes, las exigencias de su trabajo, y todo eso… sin contar los matrimonios y los niños, claro esta…

El de lentes se levantó y tomó una gran (y cuando digo gran es GRAN) fotografía del aparador, para luego volver a su lugar.

- Nuestra amiga se caso con Draco Malfoy tan sólo unos días antes de tu boda con Parvati. Fue tempestuoso y no duro más de tres años, pero si muy intenso. Aquí tienes los resultados: Sean- señaló a un rubio de ojos castaños que sonreía seductoramente, con el mismo aire de conquistador que su padre- Y Melody- esta vez el pelinegro señaló a una jovencita de ojos grises, con el pelo castaño muy enmarañado- Luego del divorcio, Draco se caso con una tal Alix, dos años menor que nosotros y que fue a Ravenclaw, tuvieron a Kelly y a Christian- dijo al tiempo que señalaba a una rubia de ojos negros y a un morocho de ojos grises- y son muy felices. Nuestra amiga tuvo menos suerte. Estuvo sola un año, pero volvió de unas largas vacaciones en Jamaica embarazada y casada con Víktor Krum. No duro nada, se separaron ni bien nacer la pequeña Paris- Ron vio que el moreno señalaba a una mujercita de largo cabello negro y brillantes ojos castaños.- A Mione no se le volvió a conocer pareja estable, pero tuvo montones de romance de ocasión, lo que le gano el apodo de "_comehombres_" de parte de Ginny, cosa que le resulta muy graciosa, y lo que provoco, hace 6 años, el nacimiento de Shanon, la sabelotodo de la familia- el pelirrojo vio ahora a una pequeña de melena alborotada y grandes ojos castaños, tan igual a la que antaño fuera su mejor amiga, que le dieron escalofríos- No tiene padre conocido y a ella parece no importarle, ya que dice que Paris no lo tuvo y creció perfectamente feliz y normal, aunque yo sé que si le importa, porque aunque no viviendo en la misma casa, Draco fue una presencia constante en la vida de Melody y Sean, y ella sabe cuanto influyo este hecho en la vida de sus dos hijos mayores- el morocho suspiro- El año pasado tuvo un terrible arrebato de ternura y adopto a Daisy, una huerfanita recién nacida- el de ojos verdes suspiro tristemente al recordar su propia infancia- ¡Como me hubiera gustado que me adoptara alguien como Mione!

**Y ha pasado mi hora, quién robo mis años,**

Como había llegado hasta allí, no lo recordaba con claridad. En su mente, había un bache entre el momento en que había estado sentado en la sala de estar de su mejor amigo y cuñado y este, en el que se encontraba frente a la ventana de su propia casa en el futuro. Suspiro. En ese preciso momento, no importaba el _como_ sino el _por que_ se encontraba allí. Se puso en puntas de pie y volvió a husmear por la ventana. Era una sala acogedora pintada en suaves tonos pastel. Frente a la chimenea, aún apagado por recién ser otoño, se encontraban dos sillones bajos y a su alrededor, multitud de almohadones. Sobre uno de estos, se hallaba recostada una jovencita de unos 14 años. Alex, si él mal no recordaba. Bonito nombre para una niña bonita. Estaba leyendo de una manera enfermiza, completamente abstraída del mundo exterior y comiéndose el libro con los ojos. Sus ojos castaños brillaban apasionados, y el cabello del mismo color le caía desordenadamente sobre la frente.

_Era tan parecida a Mione…_

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella no era hija de Hermione. Y él estaba ahí para comprobar si realmente valía la pena que no lo fuera.

**cambio a toda esta familia por un segundo con vos,**

Lo que Ron vio esa noche por esa ventana, nadie lo supo nunca. Ni siquiera Harry. Porque volvió a la casa de su amigo con una sombría determinación pintada en la cara y solo dijo cuatro palabras.

- Quiero ver a Hermione.

El pelinegro solo agacho la cabeza y lo complació.

Ahora se encontraba espiando por la ventana de la casa de su ex mejor amiga. La vio. Sentada frente a su si encendida hoguera. Mayor, cambiada por los años, pero inalterable su belleza, su espíritu inquebrantable, su alma hermosa. Estaba rodeada de sus hijas. Sean, el mayor, tan igual a Draco, apoyado protectoramente sobre el respaldo del sillón de su madre, las tres niñas a sus pies y la pequeña Daisy, muy bebe aún, plácidamente dormida en su regazo. Sonreía. Pero no reía. Una sonrisa triste, ligera, que no hacia cosquillas ni daba ganas de volar. Una sonrisa para complacer, para no preocupar a esos niños que la amaban con todo el corazón, que eran su razón para vivir. Y, aún a la distancia, al pelirrojo le pareció ver que una lágrima solitaria bajaba por la morena mejilla y que sus labios formaban, sin ruido, una sola palabra.

- _Ron…_

**si te veo ahora, aunque termine en un hospicio,**

_Giraba y Giraba._Volvió a sentirse absorbido y a despertar de espaldas y aturdido por segunda vez en el día.

- Creo que ha tomado una decisión Señor Weasley. La voz de la mujer, profesional y falta de expresividad, lo había devuelto a la realidad. Miro a su alrededor. Se encontraba otra vez en la vieja habitación de madera y la mujer lo miraba expectante, aunque fríamente a través de los cristales de sus lentes.

- Así es- respondió él, casi sin aliento. No se había detenido a preguntar como es que había regresado justo en el momento en que había tomado una decisión, por lo que no se iba a detener para algo tan banal como respirar. – Y puedo decirle sin temor a equivocarle que usted esta _equivocada._ La mujer arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Ah, si?- preguntó- ¿Por qué?

- Porque puede ser que yo me case con Parvati. Puede ser que ella me de unos niños preciosos y que sea mi mujer. Pero nunca la voy a amar con la pasión con la que amo a Mione. Y sin esa pasión, sin esa intensidad, sin ese amor recíproco, completamente entregado y plenamente recibido, nunca seré feliz. No me importa que me obsesione, que me vuelva loco. Porque pienso solucionar ese pequeño problema ahora mismo.

**tomo una botella...y juego a la botellita con vos…**

Toco timbre. Una vez. Dos. Tres. Sabía que era muy probable que ella no estuviera en casa, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar su regreso de ser necesario. En ese momento estaba colmado del valor que había buscado durante años, y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Sin embargo, algún ente divino le fue favorable y a los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta y una castaña apareció detrás de ella. Ron no se dio tiempo de mirarla, pero de haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta que Hermione, en la flor de la edad, estaba aún más hermosa de cómo el la recordaba. El pelirrojo, en cambio, dirigió su atención directamente a los labios de la mujer. Y se sumergió en ellos con el anhelo de probarlos que tenía desde los catorce años. Este acto tomo por sorpresa a la castaña quién, sin embargo, no se resistió, más por el contrario cruzo sus palmas detrás de la nuca del pelirrojo, para que la distancia fuera menor y el beso más intenso. Ronald se separo de ella unos pocos milímetros, solo los necesarios para mirarla a los ojos, y pegó su frente contra la de ella. - Te amo, Hermione Granger.- susurro. Ella le respondió con un beso largo y apasionado, elocuente como mil palabras, y lo jalo hacia el interior de la casa, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

Mientras la recostaba en el sillón y la besaba en el cuello, le dijo algo que ella, años después y rememorando esa misma escena, nunca pudo comprender, pero que acepto casi inconscientemente:

- Por favor Mione, sé la madre de los mellizos Liz y Allan.

_" La veo dormir a mi lado. Serena y en paz. Con una sonrisa tranquila iluminando su rostro precioso. __Hoy hace tres años de aquella vez en que viaje al futuro. No me arrepiento, es más, cada día estoy más satisfecho de mi decisión, pero no logro olvidarlo. Es un recuerdo dulce, no atormenta, no duele, pero siempre esta presente. __Vuelvo a mirarla. Bellísima, iluminada como un ángel. No la cambiaría por nada. No las cambiaría por nada. Porque mientras yo estaba distraído, una pequeña de ojos y cabellos castaños se acurruco entre los brazos de Hermione. Mi pequeña de dos años, Alex, tan igual a su madre..."_

Notas de la Autora:

Mmmm… Quería que Ron llegara a lo de Mione, se encontrara con que ella estaba con Draco y saliera desesperado a buscar consuelo (¿en los brazos de Parvati, quizás?), y acabar con un fatídico pero no por eso inadecuado _"A veces, el futuro esta escrito antes aún de suceder…"_ Pero no me pareció justo para CoNnY- B (sin contar con que mi mejor amiga Carla me hubiera matado… lo que pasa es que sufrió como una infeliz con "Otro día más" /estoy hablando tanto de ella como de Ron…/ y acá estaba esperando un final feliz…), así que salió y quedo esto.

¿Comentarios? A mi e-mail o en un review.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Estrella**


End file.
